


Distract Me

by MxSalad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), During Canon, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), it's smut yall, its not like....well written....but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSalad/pseuds/MxSalad
Summary: Connor is a dead man walking. It's only a matter of time before Cyberlife finds him, so he's going to them first. But before he goes, there's something he wants to take care of first...well,someone.





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my lovely friends at the pumpkin patch for helping me through my writing blocks and giving me the prompt to work with. And a big fuck you to the friend who thought I couldn't write smut!  
You know who you are! And you are wrong! I win!

After Markus's announcement for a demonstration, the church was abuzz with chatter and excitement. Androids moved about in a flurry, preparing for the next step. Connor watched from the corner as Markus stepped through the crowd, disappearing into a room off the side of the pulpit. Connor hesitated, then followed after him, ducking his head to avoid the curious gazes of those he passed. Of those he once hunted.

He had debts to repay.

Connor slipped through the door of the sacristy and quietly closed it behind him. Markus stood over a table, studying a map of Detroit. The window above him still held most of its stained glass, casting Markus's silhouette in a halo of glowing jewel tones.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Connor said. Despite the quiet volume of his voice, Markus still startled, quickly looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you. No, please. Come in," he turned back to the map. "You might have some tactical insight on where we should gather for this demonstration."

Connor stepped closer. "About that...it might be better if I don't attend. My reputation may damage the cause. I don't want to distress the others."

"Your reputation?" Markus echoed. "I've given you a pardon. What you did before doesn't reflect who you are now."

"I'm afraid not everyone agrees with that," Connor said with a strained smile.

Markus frowned. "Like who?"

"Cyberlife, for one. They'll want me back."

"Well, you're ours now. They can't have you."

Connor's heart fluttered. He clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. "It's not that simple. I'm still a threat just by being here."

"No, you're not. And if it's other androids you're worried about, it'll be ok with them too. You have my trust."

"But what if it's not okay with me?" Connor asked, standing beside him now.

Markus glanced over at him with a soft smile. "It'll be alright," he reassured. "You just need a good distraction to keep you busy," he then returned to the map, marking a section with a pen.

In one quick movement, Connor slipped between Markus and the table, leaning on its edge.

"Distract me, then."

Connor was acutely aware of how their chests touched. How Markus stilled in that moment, a hand resting on the table next to Connor's.

"Are you sure?" Markus asked, almost a whisper.

"Yes."

Their lips connected. Markus's free hand cradled Connor's jaw, guiding him closer. It was a new sensation. Skin on skin. Connor's sensors repeating the analysis of Markus.

Markus's lips.

His hand sliding into Connor's hair.

The black beanie falling to the wayside.

His leg pressing up in between Connor's legs.

Connor moved back, leveraging himself up onto the table, leaving Markus chasing after him to keep contact.

A nice role reversal, Connor thought.

They didn't stay parted for long. Connor wrapped his legs around Markus, drawing him in. He felt a puff of air against his lips as Markus laughed.

"Is this the real reason why you hunted me?"

"Hush," Connor said, less a command and more of a plea.

Don't remind me of who I used to be.

Markus complied, silently apologizing by kissing over Connor's freckles.

Connor laid his hand over the one Markus had propped against the table. He slowly explored Markus's chest with his other hand, feeling the curves and dips of the synthetic muscle and sinew.

"Do you study everything you find?" Markus asked against Connor's jaw.

"Only the interesting things."

"I'm honored," Markus paused to give him another kiss. "Has anyone studied you?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

Markus laced their fingers together. "I'd like to be the first, if you'll let me."

Connor's hand hovered over Markus's hip. "I..."

"It's alright if you don't," Markus said quickly, leaning back to meet Connor's gaze. "We don't have to-"

"No!" Connor startled both of them with how fast he answered. "I want to. I do. I want you."

Something passed through Markus's two-toned eyes, mingled amidst the surprise and the reflection of the stained glass. Then he smiled. Warmth blossomed through Connor's chest.

Markus pressed their foreheads together, just for a moment, before dipping down and stealing Connor's breath with another kiss.

Their "studies" moved onward in a frenzy. Hands unclasped and found each other again. Excess clothing piled up on the floor around them. Markus's hands slid under Connor's ass, lifting him up and moving him closer to the edge of the table. Connor clung to Markus's shoulders on instinct. Markus met his eye and slowly leaned both of them over the table. He held Connor at an angle where their hips still met.

Connor reluctantly let go, supporting himself on his elbows. Markus traced a thumb across Connor's waistband. He glanced up, waiting for permission.

"Please," Connor granted.

Maybe it was because he had only been a deviant for a few hours, but despite something in his system saying he needed to be embarrassed at his own nudity, Connor felt calm. Maybe it was Markus's gentle touch, or the swiftness at which he matched Connor, pants falling to the wayside. Whatever it was, Connor didn't dwell on it long. Markus was kissing him again, hand roaming under his shirt.

They moved in a blur. Sliding, rubbing, gasping for air.

Connor tensed.

"Relax," Markus cooed, sweet nothings, stroking his chest.

Hands entwined, they moved together, slow, rocking back and forth.

Markus rested his forehead against Connor's. "You okay?"

Connor cupped his cheek, nuzzling against him. "Just don't go," he breathed.

Markus tilted his head, kissing the scar across Connor's palm.

They stayed nestled together. Soft kisses interrupted their labored breathing as Markus's thrusts picked up speed.

A moan broke past Connor's lips. Markus hushed him with another kiss. Connor's hand turned white as his synth skin pulled away, requesting interface.

Markus accepted.

They shuddered together. Emotions overwhelmed. Flooding the senses. They moved within each other. Felt each other. Each thrust. Each clench. Echoed through interface.

Hands holding tight, they came together, riding the euphoria.

Stars covered Connor's vision for a moment, blocking out his HUD.

For that moment, he was allowed to forget his mission. Allowed to see Markus's smile and smile back up at him.

Markus rolled off of him, laying out on the table beside him. Their legs dangled off the edge, knees bumped together. They stayed like that. The quiet of the church blanketed them.

Connor's HUD reinstated.

He carefully stood. Gathered his discarded clothes and redressed himself.

"Going somewhere?" Markus teased as he watched.

"Cyberlife Tower," Connor announced.

Markus nearly fell off the table, "What?" he scrambled for his own pants.

"There are thousands of androids in their storage bags awaiting distribution. Their numbers could turn the tides of this war before it even starts." Connor pulled the beanie on over his hair.

"Cyberlife Tower is a fortress. Y-you'll get killed!" Markus grasped his arm. "You can't!"

"I'm the only one who can," Connor said, gently removing Markus's hand from his sleeve.

"Don't go," Markus breathed.

Connor paused at the door, glancing back at him. "I'm sorry."

The door closed. Markus was alone with his map once more.


End file.
